


To Give A Gift

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Smallfandomfest fics [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief appearances Jem Walker and Amy Dyer, Community: smallfandomfest, Gen, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For the summer's current smallfandomfest prompt,In The Flesh (BBC), Simon/Kieren, Simon buys a gift for Kieren.





	To Give A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the summer's current smallfandomfest prompt, _In The Flesh (BBC), Simon/Kieren, Simon buys a gift for Kieren_.

Simon’s not sure exactly, where the idea to get a gift for Kieren comes from. No, wait he does. He partially lays blame on Kieren’s sister, Jem, for the idea since she had mentioned it briefly a few days back.

_He doesn’t look up from his reading when the couch cushion suddenly sinks down disrupting his quiet time and Simon looks up to see that Jem is suddenly sitting beside him. Part of him is curious about the sly grin on her face, while another part of him isn’t all that certain that he wants to know what she might want._

_“You know… you and my brother, Kieren, have been together for a while. Have you thought about what you might get him for your anniversary yet?”_

_Simon frowns, feeling a bit out of sorts by the question and no less confused._

_“Why would I get Kieren anything?”_

_Jem’s mouth drops open with wide hazel eyes and barely concealed shock. She punches him in his upper arm and even though it is nothing more than a minor annoyance, he rubs the spot anyways while frowning._

_“You wanker! Didn’t you ever see your parents give each other anything for their anniversary?”_

_Simon shakes his head as he searches his scattered memories. He doesn’t remember ever_ seeing _them in person together or giving each other anniversary gifts for being together as long as they were before his death and the Rising. He wonders if it should bother him at all._

_It probably wouldn’t bother him much, it is after all just another that he can just barely recall even with the help of the serum. Like his mother’s face, he might remember the fright on her face, when he went after her before eventually killing her. But he doesn’t quite remember how her skin felt when he had last touched her. Was her skin soft and smooth or was it rough in places?_

_He blinks, taking himself out of his memories and looks at Jem._

_“Any ideas on what your brother might like?”_

_Simon feels a bit of annoyance bite at him as Jem grins and shakes her head a few times._

_“Oh no. Nope, I won’t be of help here. Especially when this is my dear older brother, we’re currently talking about. Can’t ask me or my parents for help either, Simon. I’ll give you a hint –which I feel like is more help that you deserve– take a long look around my brother’s bedroom or some of the pictures along the walls of this house that might help you with ideas.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_After a few moments of staring at him and likely failing to get anything more out, Jem huffs loudly and leaves him alone. Simon watches her leave the room and turns his eyes instead to take a long silent look around the living room of the Walker home. Particularly at some of the artwork that had interesting colorings._

Days after Jem ambushing him in the living room of her home, Simon was prowling with one loudly chuckling Amy through a small art store in another village seemed to have a nicer view towards those who designated PDS - though it probably helped that most of the villagers were like them.

He stops by a few art displays and looks at their wares for a long before turning a considering look towards Amy as she comes up beside him.

“Do you think that Kieren will like these?”

Amy looks over the display cases, quietly before grinning with a shrug.

“Maybe. I think these would be a lovely gift for Kieren to get.”

 

 _A few days later_ :

He takes the gift finely wrapped as it is because he feels that Kieren deserves the best that Simon can give him and heads over to the Walker house. He gives his greetings to Jem and her parents – valiantly ignoring Jem’s attempts to take the gift for her brother from him – before heading up to Kieren’s room, where he quietly invites Kieren to take a walk with him.

His undead heart would have likely burst with joy if he was still alive and breathing, he thinks ruefully as Kieren agrees to go with him before grabbing a coat. Feeling bold, he takes a gentle hold of Kieren and squeezes it gently while ignoring the very obvious stares that they received. Nothing worth writing home about, so Simon paid them no mind as they walked together.

Simon takes Kieren to the cemetery where they had first met and where Kieren had originally been buried before the Rising. He brings them to a secluded picnic table in one corner of the cemetery that he had found before meeting up with Amy and Kieren. Kieren sits on one of the benches and looks up at him with a soft expression that Simon sometimes if he should be on the receiving end of it sometimes.

“What are we doing here, Simon?”

He presents the wrapped gift to Kieren.

“Here this is for you, Kieren.”

“Thank you, Simon. This is really nice. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Maybe I just wanted too.”

Simon shrugs one shoulder and watches quietly with a slight smile on his face as Kieren continue to unwrap the art supplies that he had gotten for him. After a few moments of looking at the art supplies that Simon had gotten for him, he puts the box down carefully and looks up at Simon with a small frown lining his mouth.

“But I didn’t get you anything, Simon.”

Simon shrugs as he tugs Kieren to his chest and hugs him.

“I don’t need anything. Having you still here and with me is enough of a gift, Kieren.”

“I love you, Simon.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
